1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a service processing system for an intelligent network.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a block diagram showing an example of construction of a conventional intelligent network.
The present conventional example includes, as shown in FIG. 1, SCP (service controlling point) 110 in which DB (data base) 112 for controlling various services of the intelligent network (hereinafter referred to as IN), IP (resource) 130 which is required in a process in which service control of the IN is performed, LX-SSP (service exchanging point) 120a and PX-SSP (service exchanging point) 120c for realizing a service requested by a call in accordance with control information outputted from SCP 110, and SX-SSP (service exchanging point) 120b having IP 130 for realizing a service in accordance with control information outputted from SCP 110.
In the IN having such a construction as described above, SCP 110 refers to contents stored in advance in DB 112 to perform control of services from origination to disappearance of a call and routing to SX-SSP 120b having IP 130.
Consequently, resources provided in the IN can be concentrated, and the production cost can be reduced comparing with an alternative case wherein resources are arranged discretely in the IN and introduction of new services can be achieved rapidly.
However, the conventional example described above has the following problems.
(1) Since a considerably larger number of SSPs than the SCP are provided, a heavy burden is imposed on the SCP and the processing capacity of the SCP is deteriorated. Consequently, also the processing capacity of the IN is deteriorated.
(2) The quantity of calls processed is normally supervised by the SCP, and when it is estimated that the quantity of calls processed exceeds the processing capacity of the SCP, a signal representing that the quantity of calls should be limited is sent out from the SCP to the SSPs, and no processing is performed for calls of a quantity exceeding the processing capacity of the SCP. Consequently, even if the quantity of calls processed is lower than a level at which the calls can be processed by the SSPs, the calls of the quantity exceeding the processing capacity of the SCP are treated as incompleted calls by overcrowding processing.